The Joker
The Joker is the primairy antagonist of the Batman series, having been a pain in Batman's side from the very first comic. The Joker is the typical clown gone psycho criminal, his weapons involving deadly versions of normally harmless items such as Jack in the Boxes. The Joker regularly makes puns and such, and is one of the single most iconic villains. In the Dark Knight, the Joker has a more sadistic portrayal then normal, and has a more heavy reliance on explosives. The Joker enjoys causing the most pain possible to his victims and finds money to be of no value, seeking only to satisfy his insane desires and urges. This version has become one of the most popular, particularly due to the excellent performance done by his actor, Heath Ledger. This was only further enhanced when it was Ledger died shortly after having been done filimg his footage, making this his last and quite possibly his most famous role. In Make Your Move 4, MasterWarlord made a moveset for the Dark Knight version of the Joker. Concept and Creation MasterWarlord was pondering several movesets to do after AI Colonel, Zasalamel and Beast Boy among them, but got an excellent idea for the Joker's pummel attack involving his signature catch phrase "Why so serious"? MasterWarlord began to write a few other moves for the Joker, but quickly moved back to AI Colonel. During this time that MasterWarlord made a few moves though, he realized the sheer moveset potential of the Joker and decided to commit to making him a full moveset. The Joker was completed shortly before MYM 4 opened, MasterWarlord doing the meat of the work on the moveset in two days. Moveset Details The Joker has no unique mechanic, sharing this trait with Dimentio and AI Colonel. Instead, like Dimentio, the Joker's individual moves had mechanics within them to make each individual move more unique. The Joker has a heavy reliance on his many weapons he's used throughout his career in this moveset, just like in the Dark Knight movie. The Joker also has many direct quotes from the movie, particularly in the extras. The Joker resembles a typical heavyweight to a decent extent, having a massive amount of KO options though having some trouble damaging his foes. To damage his foes, the Joker must rely heavily on mind games with the side special to throw fake cards or make use of his excellent throws. Should the player fail to damage his foe more then they damage him, he can still attempt to take them down with him through use of his dsmash, Pilgramage to Hell, or his bthrow. The closest thing the Joker has to a mechanic is having to take weapons out of his coat for his specials and smash attacks, and losing the ability to use them by placing his coat down as a "mine" with his down special. In his final smash, he gets an infinite amount of golden coats which he can lay down or pull out upgraded weapons from with his specials and smash attacks. Reception When MasterWarlord first attempted to post The Joker, he failed to get the first post and edited the Joker out of his post hastily. Many people noticed this, TheSundanceKid among them, who posted "@Warlord: WHY SO-*Poof*". MasterWarlord attempted to post The Joker a second time to get the second post once more and again edited out his post for more reactions like the initial ones. The third time MasterWarlord failed yet again to get the first post and just gave up, allowing people to finally read his moveset. The Joker was quite possibly the single best recieved of MasterWarlord's movesets, getting more positive comments then any of his others and the discussion on it lasting for a considerable time. Both Hyper_Ridley and Chris Lionheart easily call it the best of MasterWarlord's movesets, the later having a good write to say it as he was the one to do it's sandbag review. The Joker placed second in the MYM 4 top 50. Story Mode Roles In KingK.Rool's Story Mode, The Twelve, the Joker is among the first characters to appear, sharing the main screen time of the prologue with Batman by Half_Silver28. While the Joker was not playable here, he set off a massive explosion and Batman was trying to chase after him for the three levels of the prologue. In the end of the prologue, the Joker shoots Batman, mumbling to himself "Guns. . .So impersonal". While the Joker hasn't yet appeared again, this story mode only has 2 chapters completed at the time of this writing. In Sonic the Baron's Story Mode, The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon, the Joker attacks a resturant. Tails Doll by Dancingfrogman is one of the Joker's many weapons in this Story Mode. Some guests at the resturant fend off the Joker, Beppo by Ivoryflame, Doggy & Bear by BKupa666, and Youtube Toilet by Sonic the Baron among them. After this appearance, the Joker isn't heard from again until he steals a Dragon Ball from Cortex and Tiny. In Hyper_Ridley's , Playing God, the Jokeris causing crime around Mute City, blowing up mass buildings and such when we first see him. Later on, he breaks Zazu of Iago and Zazu out of a pet store, and together they go to rob a bank. Later on they appear in Daroach's casino where they cause all the more chaos, getting into a fight with Daroach and his men. However; suddenly a boss from Mortal Kombat appears, forcing the Joker to work together with Daroach. The Joker goes on to join Daroach more permanately, along with Hexxus and the Headless Horesman. Together they raid the sandbags' base in an assanation attempt to follow Cruxis' orders. They are defeated, but later show up one more time to try to stop the heroes once they've joined forces. They are once again defeated and forced to join together with them. The Joker is last seen in the ending, fiiring up fireworks out of his bazooka. Trivia * The Joker's codec conversation is a parody of one of the scenes in the Dark Knight. Otacon plays the role of Alfred, Batman's butler, while Snake plays the role of the Dark Knight himself, the Joker obviously playing himself. The conversation is a direct quote from the movie with some slight alterations to have it make sense, such as the Joker asking Snake to take off his bandana instead of his mask. * MasterWarlord gave a preview of the Joker in the final pages of Make Your Move 3, showcasing his fair, dair, and nair, trying not to spoil too much. The preview was for the most part largely ignored, alongside Spadefox's preview of the King of Sorrow, a boss for Spadefox's Guntz moveset. The few responses MasterWarlord did get to this preview were a "Why so serious?" from ~Cruxis~ and a usual statement from Chief Mendez of being annoyed at the large amount of detail. * While the moveset mainly focuses on the Dark Knight, many of the moves were from the Joker's other appearances, such as the usmash and ftilt. * MasterWarlord didn't even know of the Dark Knight's existence or that of it's prequel until it hit theaters, yet still worships the ground the movie walks on. * MasterWarlord uses Wikiquote to find and include as many good quotes in the Joker's extras as possible, as well as finding a good conversation to use for a parody in the codec. This moveset had the least people looking forward to it of MasterWarlord's creations, but still turned out to be his best recieved moveset, saves Cervantes, which was praised mainly due to how good it was for it's time. External Links The Moveset Chris Lionheart's Review Category:Movesets